Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a piezoelectric device including a carbon nanotube and a piezoelectric sensor using the piezoelectric device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, a piezoelectric device is manufactured such that the resistance of a metal or semiconductor material changes when the metal or semiconductor material deforms. However, when the piezoelectric device is manufactured using a metal material, its piezoresistance characteristics may not be adequate for certain applications. To compensate for a given metal's piezoresistance characteristics, ongoing research is being directed towards the manufacturing of piezoelectric devices using crystalline silicon. However, piezoelectric devices manufactured using crystalline silicon are opaque and have high manufacturing costs.
In recent years, research into the manufacture of piezoelectric devices has been directed towards those which use a variation in electrical energy which occurs when a polylactic acid (PLA) based resin having piezoelectric characteristics is stretched. Piezoelectric devices manufactured using PLA are transparent, however, PLA is difficult to apply to the manufacture complex piezoelectric devices, e.g., multi-channel devices, since PLA solidifies after being placed in a case. Additionally, piezoelectric devices manufactured using PLA are difficult to mass produce.